


Technology

by spacefucker



Series: 30 Day Challenge (Marvel) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jacking off, M/M, and Tony has lost his ability to function, damn Bucky get it!, explicit - Freeform, more tags to come, the one where Bucky is a huge flirt, tony's a mess but bucky still wants to hit that anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: Bucky's a flirt and Tony wants to work on his arm.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had a habit of trying to fix everything with gadgets.

If he pissed Clint off? He made new, more aerodynamic arrows. If he made Nat angry? He would make a brand new set of throwing knives, more balanced and stronger than the last. It was something that he did. There wasn’t really ever any communication involved. Tony had learned early on that the best thing to do when he messed up as a child was to impress his father. If he wanted to avoid a beating he needed to build.

So it’s understandable that after Bucky had been introduced to the tower Tony’s first instinct had been to start a file on all possible things he could make for the man. Bucky had been under the thumb of Hydra for too long and Tony held some very real sympathy for the man. Their experiences were different but Tony still felt that pain. So he'd brainstormed. Rifles, battle gear, etc. But at the top of the list was is metal arm.

When he had first seen Bucky he’d been surprised. He’d gotten his hair cut and was clean shaven. Steve had obviously taken the offered money to dress Bucky as inconspicuously as possible. His arm was covered mostly by a long-sleeved Henley but kept his metal hand exposed.

Tony swallowed and tried to make sense of the mess in his brain.

Bucky was wholly different from the Soldier and he was super-hot to boot. His jawline alone sent Tony’s head spinning and he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that the metal arm sent him near moaning either. It’s glorious, in the way that Tony loved taking things apart and seeing how they worked and he wanted nothing more than to open it up and poke around a little. He wasn’t above using the dead parent’s card either just to get permission.

Well, maybe not.

He was sure that he’d pissed off a god – in a separate pantheon than Thor – because his karma was just coming back to bite him square in the ass. Which was something he usually was all for but now was cursing. Because for all Tony is, with his flowing words and his easy flirting he was reduced to nothing more than a stuttering mess around Bucky. Because that man was a combination of a few of his favorite things: an accent, an amazing jawline, sarcasm to match his own, and that arm.

So after a painfully awkward first meeting where he managed to burn himself with a soldering iron before dropping his faceplate on the floor and cursing in enough ways to make Steve blush, he’d called it quits. Because he obviously couldn’t function around the man.

It came as a surprise, then, to find Bucky in his workshop, perched on a table eating _fruit_ and swinging his legs back and forth like he belonged there.

“Are you lost?”

Bucky just smirked, “Only in your eyes.”

“That is painfully cheesy.”

“Give a guy a break. I haven’t flirted for a good 70 years.”

Tony nods and clicks his tongue, “I’ll give you that.” He crosses his arms and shrugs, “So what do you need?”

“Just wanted to hang around, ya know, watch the magic happen.” He looked Tony up and down, “Wanna put on a show for me?”

Woah, boy, Tony had not been prepared for this. Steve had mentioned in passing Bucky’s flirting and charm but Tony hadn’t really been as ready as he should have been. He was still just standing there at the door to his shop, in awe, and had to remind himself to close his open mouth.

“I see the flirting but where’s that charm I heard about?” Tony heard himself goad.

Bucky chuckles, surprised, and gets off the table, “I can do charm if that’s your thing.”

Tony thinks on it for a second and then decides _no_ this is _not_ a good idea. He needs to back out immediately because there’s no good that can come from this and the last thing he needs is an excuse for Bucky to come closer. Because let’s be honest here: Tony will fold faster than a jack of hearts and a two of diamonds if Bucky keeps this up.

“You know what? No. Charm isn’t my thing.”

He finally manages to move into his shop and doesn’t avoid Bucky because goddamnit this is his place and he isn’t going to be inconvenienced.

“That’s too bad because I was hoping to sap my way into getting you to look at my arm.” He runs his hand through his short-cropped hair and clicks his tongue. “It smarts like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Oh.” Is all Tony manages for a moment before clearing his throat, “Well, have a seat, then. On a chair this time.”

Bucky shrugs but does what he’s told and then time sort of blurs. Tony spends quite a bit of time inspecting the arm. It’s fluid. The metal pieces interlock in such a way that it’s actually hard to discern anyway to open it up without damaging it. Beautiful engineering and forward-thinking to boot because what it does is keep anyone who may get the drop on the Soldier from reverse-engineering the arm without fucking it up.

But he articulates the arm this way and that and finds a gap in the plating at just the right angle and just presses in on what looks like a lever of some kind and his arm just opens. It’s a bit like a flower in that moment, glinting in the workshop’s cool lighting and made of intricate parts.

“What’s hurting?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Bucky eyes his open arm speculatively. “It’s not like everything else. I can’t say ‘elbow’ because that’s not how it feels. There’s just a lot of pressure that aches something fierce and occasionally feels like a sharp, stabbing pain from here to here.”

It’s a simple fix and Tony tells him so. Just a matter of alleviating some pinched tubing causing the pressure and replacing some bad wire. The arm, for how well it works as both a prosthesis and a weapon, is surprisingly simplistic. Tony realizes after a while that he’s been talking out loud, pointing to things within the arm and explaining their function. He’s fascinated and Steve would be _so pissed_ if he knew Tony was rooting around in his best friend’s arm.

“I’m sorry.” Tony says, blushing while he leans back, “I got carried away. I do that. I, uh, I’ll just close you up, ok?”

Bucky shrugs and give Tony a small smile, “That’s ok. I’ve never really been, ya know, myself when the arm’s been worked on. It’s nice to see what it does. What it looks like.”

Tony nods and closes the arm up gently, “I can help you with your arm on a permanent basis. Do upkeep and whatever. I could probably make it lighter, too, to help get your gait back into order.”

“You want me to be balanced.” Bucky nods and Tony’s seeing something wicked starting to take over his face. “Will it be just as strong?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tony gulps and then shrugs. “I can do whatever you want.”

“Well, when you balance me out I _want_ to pin you up against a wall and see how long you can talk without moaning.”

Tony blushes fully and stutters out an, “Ok.”

Bucky winks and leaves Tony to stare off into nothing, letting his imagination get the best of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night and Bucky's upped the game and Tony isn't backing down. What happens in the elevator, though, is whole other can of worms.

Tony was working faster than he ever had in his life to get Bucky’s arm squared away.

He tried telling himself that it was just because he wanted to help Bucky – and that was a big part of it – but Tony would be lying if he said it wasn’t also because he wanted to see if Bucky would follow through. Because, Hell, Tony was more than ready for that to happen and it needed to happen before Tony thought too hard on it. Steve was his friend it did feel a little weird to be thinking about banging his friend but _come on_. It’d be a sin to leave it alone.

And Bucky wasn’t making it any easier on him, either.

Every time Tony came up to the communal kitchen Bucky would materialize behind him just to whisper filthy things in his ear. That’s where Tony found himself today. He was on edge, practically vibrating in the elevator on his way up to meet everyone else for take-out and movie night. It was the first movie night since Bucky had joined the team and Tony was tied between anticipation on how Bucky would up his game paired with terror on how he’d hide this from Steve.

His nervousness made him early and Tony couldn’t believe how desperate he was for this thing that was going on between him and Bucky.

Clint was already there, skimming through the movies to offer up a vote. Natasha was on the phone with their favorite pizza place putting in orders. And there was Bucky, sitting on a couch, cold drink in his hand and eyes locked on Tony from the get-go. Not to mention that he was sitting squarely in his spot.

Tony tried steeling himself and cleared his throat, “That’s my seat, Robocop. Move it or lose it.”

Bucky just stretches languidly, shirt riding up showing off a wide section of tanned skin and well-defined abs. His low-riding jeans barely clinging to life on his hips, giving Tony a very liberal view of the V of his hips and the dark trail of hair disappearing into his waistline. God, he doesn’t pull any punches. Tony may have seen all the tricks but he is a man and _Christ_  he’s only human. Bucky wraps it all up with a frankly filthy moan and Tony is done for already.

“I’ll move over.”

And he does, but only by the barest amounts, and Tony has no other choice but to take it because he isn’t going to back down, dammit.

So he sits, wiggling into the tight space between the arm of the chair and the solid heat of Bucky’s side. It’s tense and Tony prays that Bucky will let up when Steve gets in. They’re pressed so close together that when Tony shifts to get more comfortable his whole arm glides against Bucky’s side and Bucky just makes a soft humming noise. It about kills him and that becomes the moment Tony decides he’s not going to play fair if Bucky’s not.

Tony smiles to himself and then stretches, too, much like a cat does with its back arched and a purr. He makes sure to give Bucky the chance at catching a glance of exactly what he’s packing. When he’s done and nestled back between him and the arm of the couch he finally looks at Bucky. He shouldn’t be surprised but he is anyway because there’s such a raw, intense gaze there that Tony wonders if he really knew what he was getting himself into.

Bucky puts an arm behind him on the back of the couch and all Tony can smell is Irish soap and some spicy kind of deodorant that is definitely working for him. Then Bucky leans in closer, if possible and whispers into Tony’s ear, warm breath ghosting in just the right way to make him shiver.

“You wanna stretch for me again, Kitten?” He nuzzles Tony just behind the ear before clicking his tongue and saying, “Better yet, save the show for later. I want you all to myself.”

Tony realizes then and there that he is so fucked.

-

He’s tense the whole movie.

Tony’s been hard for the better part of two hours with the constant ministrations Bucky’s been doing and he feels like he could come if Bucky just _told_ him to. What really makes it worse, though, is that he can tell Bucky is in the same boat as him. He’s had his metal hand resting in his lap the whole movie. He’s been adjusting himself the whole time, silver hand reflecting the tv while his other hand played with the hairs at the base of Tony’s neck.

When the credits roll and it’s the darkest it’s going to be Tony practically jumps from the couch and throws a goodnight over his shoulder just before making it out the door. The elevator is whirring, on its way to pick him up, and he feels like he could faint.

Just as the doors open he steps in and turns, only to find Bucky right behind him.

“Mind if I catch a ride?”

Tony manages a nod and watches Bucky walk in, stopping to stand before Tony. Then the doors close with finality.

Tony suddenly feels pinned, frozen against the back of the elevator as Bucky stood at his full height, eyes not leaving him once. He stalks over the short distance between them, muscles bunching beneath his thin, cotton shirt and heavy swagger matching his stuttered breath.

Bucky braces hands on either side of his head and leans in close, head dipping to brush his nose over his cheek before hovering his mouth over his ear. Tony feels him shift, hand moving to rest on his hip, warm and heavy.

Tony swallows and moves his hands from his sides, sliding them up Bucky’s chest slowly. He feels more than hear him hiss in her ear. His heart kicks up into dangerous territory of cardiac arrest. The elevator continues up smoothly, beeping as they move up floors. 

Bucky moves his lips to hover at the corner of his jaw, he could feel them, barely, as his warm breath sent shivers down his spine. Tony’s hands move over Bucky's defined pecs and up to his neck to curl behind is head to his nape and toys with his silky hair.

“I still haven’t fixed your arm yet.”

Bucky chuckles and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s neck, “Don’t need it fixed for what I have in mind.”

“What’s that?” Tony asks, barely able to keep himself together just to think.

“I’d rather show you.”

Bucky drops to his knees and Tony’s mind short-circuits at the sight. He’s not even done anything yet and he’s already going crazy. He manages to stop the elevator and brace his hands on the railing behind him.

“Show me.” Tony smirks, sounding much braver then he feels.

Bucky smirks and Tony wonders belatedly how much trouble he’s gotten himself into. He’s straining in his pants and Bucky makes a point of taking his sweet time unbuttoning his them and pulling the zipper down slow, knuckles rubbing against the harsh outline of his dick. Tony’s thankful more in this moment than ever that he hadn’t worn any underwear at all.

“I like you when you’re all commanding.” Bucky punctuates it by letting Tony’s dick bob loose. “So tell me what you want.”

Bucky spits in his hand and grips Tony firmly at the hilt before stopping to look up at Tony through the dark fringe of this lashes. But Tony can do this. He’s all about dirty talk and he’s more than willing to go toe-to-toe with Bucky.

“I want to feel my dick hit the back of your throat.” He smirks, thrusting into Bucky’s hand just a little.

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes a few experimental bobs, testing the taste of Tony against his tongue, and doesn’t hold back his moan. Tony’s hand moves from the railing to the back of Bucky’s head, threading his fingers through his hair and letting his head hit the metal wall with a solid thud.

Tony’s been worked up all evening and he knows that he won’t last long but _fuck_ if he wasn’t going to do his best. Bucky is taking him in like a pro, alternating deep throating with stroking of his right hand while he lavished his tongue against the head of Tony’s dick. It was the best thing Tony’s done in a while.

He looks down again, chest heaving and pupils blown wide, and finds Bucky swallowing him down to the hilt, cheeks hollowed out. To put the cherry on the cake he can see Bucky, his own dick out while he jerks himself off with his metal hand. It’s a sight to behold and Tony knows it’s going to push him over the edge.

“I’m gonna-“ Tony tries, hips stuttering forward and back.

Bucky removes his hand from the base of Tony’s dick to pin him to the wall while his mouth picks up the pace.

Tony comes deep down Bucky’s throat with a breathy moan and a full-body shudder and Bucky rides him all the way through it before letting Tony’s dick go with a pop. Bucky’s lips are red and plump and he rises to his feet lightning fast to grab Tony by the back of his neck and kisses him, hard.

He can taste himself on Bucky’s lips and he can’t help the moan that Bucky swallows, too. Tony shakes just enough of the haze away to focus on moving Bucky’s hand on himself out of the way so he can take over.

Tony brings up his own hand long enough to spit into it before getting to work. He’s far meaner, teasing Bucky with feather-like strokes and thumbing the slit on the head before pumping at a maddeningly slow pace. Bucky just moans helplessly and drops his head to Tony’ shoulder. He mouths half-distracted kisses up the column of Tony’s throat and down again before biting down just hard enough to give Tony incentive to speed up the pace.

Bucky’s close, he can tell. The dark, littered hickeys along Tony’s throat are being increasingly interrupted by harsh breaths and Bucky slams his metal hand to the side of Tony’s head while he braces himself, arching over Tony just as he comes.

It’s completely amazing. Watching Bucky come is like a miracle. He’s only seen it once and he’s already addicted.

Bucky kisses him again, hands languid as they move to grip both of Tony’s hips while he pulls him in close. Tony feels like the kiss is a brand and he thinks he just may be ruined for anyone else at this point.

They pull away and do their best to clean themselves up and get them all straightened out before the elevator starts up again. It stops at Bucky’s floor and he struts out with a smile on his face and just gives Tony a wink.

He looks briefly to the camera in the elevator before sliding his gaze back to tony, “Send me the video? I’m gonna want to watch that later.”

All Tony can do is nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still really new to writing smut. This is my second time lmao so I hope you like it. More to come.

**Author's Note:**

> should this have a sequel and be like fuck buddies to friends with benefits to lovers?


End file.
